


What's in a Name?

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	What's in a Name?

"I don't think my friends and I had as many weird nicknames as you did."

"What do you mean?"

"I call Hermione by her name and I'm just Harry. But Mum called you 'Sev' and Aunt Petunia 'Tuney'. Hell, she called Pettigrew 'Wormy'."

"I don't suppose you want to hear that your parents called each other 'Jamie' and 'Lils'?"

"They did?"

"Indeed."

"Better than Molly Wobbles, I suppose."

"No. Surely you jest."

"Oh, I'm serious."

"Don't mention him or I'll collar you and take you for a walk in the park."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Cheeky brat."


End file.
